Hal Jordan
Harold "Hal" Jordan is an Air Force pilot and a member of the Green Lantern Corps. He is the superhero known as Green Lantern. He patrols his sector 2814 with John Stewart which also contains Earth. Biography Pre-Flashpoint At a young age, Hal Jordan witnessed the death of his father, Martin Jordan in a flight test. Completely devastated and wanting to live up to be like his father he joined the United States Air Force and flew planes. At an unknown point he joined Ferris Aircraft's as a test pilot for new and advanced aircraft. He also began dating the company's president Carol Ferris. At some point during a flight test, Hal was forced to eject from his F-16 after an unidentified aircraft narrowly missed him and crashed in the desert. He landed not far from the crashed craft, which turned out to be a spaceship belonging to Abin Sur, a member of the Green Lantern Corps. Hal then pulled him from his spaceship, but Abin Sur was fatally wounded in the crash. He then explained to Hal about the Green Lantern Corps and that his ring had chosen him to be his successor. As Abin died, his ring left his hand and slid on Hal's finger, creating a Green Lantern uniform and mask for him, fully inducting him into the Green Lantern Corps and becoming the protector of Earth and space sector 2814. At some point, he was called to Oa to meet with the Guardians of the Universe making him Green Lantern. Flashpoint Paradox After Barry went back in time and saved his mother creating the Flashpoint timeline it created ripples drastically changing his personal history. In this timeline Abin Sur crash landed and fatally injured. However, in this timeline Abin died on impact and as a result was not able to begin the selection process and his Power Ring drained of power. As Abin died uttering "Beware my power." his ring shot into space. His body and ship were then taken into the custody of the U.S Government under the direct command of General Sam Lane who began examining and re-engineering the technology of the ship. Thirty years later after the disappearance of Captain Atom while investigating Atlantis fleet. Hal Jordan was personally selected by General Lane to fly Abin Sur's heavily modified ship and destroy the Atlantian fleet. When arriving to begin the mission, General Lane told Hal that the mission is a one way trip. Hal after looking at the body of Abin Sur in stasis that he believed he was meant for something more in this universe and maybe this mission was it. He later proceeded with the mission saying what Abin Sur quoted but a sea dragon summoned by Aquaman eats Hal Jordan and the craft detonating the payload; his sacrifice was in vain and did no damage to the fleet at all. Post-Flashpoint After Barry restores the timeline, Hal's history is returned to exactly as it was before The Flashpoint Paradox. The only noticeable changes were minor alterations to Jordan's Green Lantern suit. Justice League: War Green Lantern witnessed a woman being abducted by a man in Gotham City. He came to her rescue and saved her from falling to her death. He confronted the kidnapper, revealing to be a Parademon alien. He almost got killed until Batman came to his rescue and saved him. The alien attacked them both, but they escaped from the police and chase the creature into the sewers, where it charged a Mother Box and exploded. Green Lantern and Batman examined the box, deducing that it was of extraterrestrial origin, and decided to ask Superman for an answer, they flew to Metropolis to find him. They found Superman fighting another Parademon and he mistook Green Lantern and Batman as working for the aliens and attacked them. Green Lantern built a ball around him and Batman as Superman tried to punch the ball. The battle spread over a portion of the city; it finally stopped when Batman called Superman "Clark". Superman used his X-ray vision and recognized Batman as billionaire Bruce Wayne. Green Lantern asked who Bruce Wayne was, but neither answered. Batman said they thought the box was alien, which Superman rebutted saying that "it's not Kryptonian". Later, as the Mother Box opened a Boom Tube in Metropolis and pours out parademons, Lantern, Superman and Batman engaged them. As Darkseid arrives, his arrogance to face Darkseid caused him to be defeated multiple times and had an arm broken by Darkseid. Batman tells Green Lantern his true name later in the movie to make sure Hal listens to his pep talk before rescuing Superman. After Bruce is collected by a Parademon, Hal says that Batman is crazier than he is. He then led the remaining heroes against Darkseid, and also helped force Darkseid and his minions back. He is later being honored by the President along with the rest of the team and complains that this was just a one time thing and that they weren't a team to Barry. He also shows disdain towards Shazam's name for the team being the "Super Seven". Justice League: The Throne of Atlantis Hal Jordan was in a USAF air base trying to ask a female staff out, as she writes her number, Flash comes in and switches the note Hal was supposed to get, which annoys Hal. Flash explains that a situation has developed and asked that Hal call Batman. Hal then captured a gang that Batman was chasing, although this annoyed Batman. In Star Labs, he and the other Leaguers saw that a US Navy submarine was attacked by hand and saw that Atlanteans were responsible, although he was dismissive and skeptical about it. He then helped Flash, Cyborg and Shazam look for Atlantis, and again was skeptical about it's existence, although Flash countered this. Batman then told the remaining League members to find Arthur Curry, who was half-Atlantean and is being attacked by the Trench. Hal and the other League members defeated them, and joined Arthur and Mera as they go to Atlantis. He then saw Queen Atlanna dead and fought against Orm, Arthur's half brother and Atlanna's son, who killed her and became king. He was incapacitated against Orm, alongside Mera, Wonder Woman, Superman and Cyborg. Arthur then rescued them and trekked back to Metropolis where Orm and the Atlantean army assaulted the city. As they try to fight Orm, he parried them each easily, including Hal. Batman then asked Hal for information to defeat Orm, in which Hal explained that Orm killed his own mother. Arthur then defeated Orm after he was shown to confess to his mother's murder, and rose to the throne of Atlantis. Hal and the other League members was present during Arthur's coronation as king and saw him officially inducted to the Justice League. Hal noted that Arthur needed a codename, with Shazam noting that people online called him Aquaman, which Hal jokingly said that Aquaman is his codename. Justice League vs. Teen Titans Hal Jordan was not involved in Trigon's invasion attempt, possibly because he was in Oa. Justice League Dark While not present at during the crisis, John Stewart, the new Green Lantern of Earth, says that he switched sectors with Hal for a week while he was on Oa. The Death of Superman Hal was present during Doomsday's rampage. Before Doomsday emerged, Hal was present during a League meeting where they discussed the Excalibur incident. Hal was jokingly amused when he found out that Batman has a PTA meeting, and was ecstatic for Flash's upcoming wedding. When Doomsday attacked, he was one of the first League members to arrive, alongside Batman, Hawkman and Flash. When Hawkman was knocked out, he caught him and set him aside, and ignored Batman's advice to set a perimeter. Hal then engaged Doomsday and used his powers to try and stop Doomsday, however Doomsday is too strong and soon, Hal was put in the defensive and easily knocked out, before being saved by Flash. He was then present when Superman died, and was also present during his funeral. Reign of the Supermen To be added Justice League DARK: Apokolips War To be added Personality Hal is incredibly sarcastic and makes many sarcastic quips, to his comrade's annoyance. He doesn't think about the consequences of his actions, being more concerned with how to deal with the problem at hand, this part of his personality later mellows out as he became an integral part of the League. Equipment *'Power Ring:' The power ring is the source of power of a Green Lantern and the most powerful weapon in the known universe. It is powered by the user's will and grants them the ability to fly, fire energy beams, and create hard light constructs of anything that he can imagine. Hal also has a energy connection to the ring, able to will it back to his finger should he be separated from it. **'Energy Projection:' Green Lantern's power ring allows him to create holograms or hard light constructs of anything that he can imagine such as a dragon, chains, a train, a giant fist, and even large, imaginary machines such as a large, tractor like vacuum. It also allows him to project beams and blasts of green energy. **'Flight:' The power ring allows Hal the ability of flight with the use of green, force field-like aura around him. **'Force-Field: '''The power ring's force field aura around his body makes durable enough enough to be completely bulletproof and survive Superman's attacks or being thrown into an exploding fuel tank without injury. Only Darkseid's strength and Omega Beams, as well as Ocean Master's trident, could harm him, with the former managing to break Hal's arm by gripping it. **'Intergalactic Database:' The Green Lantern power ring can scan anything, and tells the bearer what information it has in its vast database. It was stated by Hal to Batman, that the ring knows everything the Guardians know, and they know everything. Hal used his ring to scan a Mother Box, though there were no results. Appearances Films *Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox'' *''Justice League: War'' *''Justice League: Throne of Atlantis'' *''Justice League vs. Teen Titans'' (mentioned) *''Justice League Dark'' (mentioned) *''The Death of Superman'' *''Reign of the Supermen'' *''Justice League DARK: Apokolips War'' Comic books *''The Death of Superman: Part 1'' Trivia *Hal Jordan was the only member of the Justice League whose history after the Flashpoint Paradox was not changed. *Hal along with his friends appears in Justice League DARK: Apokolips War agree to end the war with the Alien Dark and higher extra and inter-dimensional Demon God of Evil Darkseid by going to Apokolips. References __FORCETOC__ Category:Superheroes Category:Justice League members Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Comic Characters Category:Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox Characters Category:Justice League: War Characters Category:Justice League: Throne Of Atlantis Characters Category:The Death of Superman Characters Category:Males Category:Reign of the Supermen Characters